


Bit off more than he could chew

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: What started out as a simple blow job ended up with blood and angel grace to heal.





	Bit off more than he could chew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a awkward conversation and some really weird mental images

After a long hunt dean and cas were coming home in the impala.

“Cas how about you start me off now?”

Castiel tilted his head and frowned his eyebrows “Dean what do you mean by that?”

Dean thought to himself ‘of course he doesn't understand what I mean’ “I mean why don't you suck me off”

Cas’ eyebrows hit his hairline “are you sure that's safe while you drive?”

“cas, I need this right now. Have a look for yourself”

Cas unzipped the zipper of the strained fabric of dean's jeans, instantly the hard member pushed its way out 

“I see … Dean are you sure?”

Dean side eyed cas “cas do I have to tell you again?”

Cas sighed and pulled the thin cotton away from dean's dick, lowering his head and his mouth onto dean's length 

He bobbed his head slowly up and down 

Dean kept driving quickly, cas continues to bob his head before stopping and taking dean down to the hilt 

“ugh cas so good come on” he moaned pushing on cas’ head pushing himself even further down the angels throat 

Dean picks up some more speed and before he knew it there was a speed bump under the car, the impala jumped causing cas to bite down from the impact, severing dean's dick 

Blood slowly started squirming everywhere.

“CAS, DID YOU JUST BITE OFF MY DICK?”

Cas slowly lifted his head, his mouth still tightly screwed shut, he looked down at the short bloody stump in front of his eyes 

He opened his mouth slowly and pulled out the long severed penis.

“oh my God CAS YOU ACTUALLY DID!!”

Cas held the bloody dick in his hand. “it seems I have, I'm sorry dean I promise I'll put it back”

“HOW are you so calm?” 

“I'm an angel dean you should know how I am by now”

“but cas YOU BIT OFF MY DICK”

“why are you so upset? I can put it back on”

Dean sighed “because cas IT'S MY DICK”

“dean that is not of import at the minute. I will zap us home and then reattach this for you” he muttered gesturing at dean with his dick.

“OK go ahead” 

Cas teleported them and the impala back to the garage of the bunker.

The two stepped out and into the bunker.

Sam sat in the war room searching on the Web for some help for a case, he lifted his head and looked up to see his brother wincing in pain next to cas.

“what happened to you dean?” Sam asked as he slowly stood up.

Dean flushed red and ignored his brothers question, he padded quickly to his bedroom.

Cas stood awkwardly in the war room in front of Sam, dean's dick still in hand 

“I'm gonna check if he's ok”

“yeah ok cas you do that” Sam muttered back almost warily 

Cas jogged into dean's room, dean sat half naked on his bed looking down at the bloody stump where his dick should be “cas fix me” he whimpered quietly 

Cas walked over to him and carefully fit his dick into place and with a little bit of angel mono. Dean had his dick back.

“thank you cas” 

“dean, your welcome” he answered quietly and pushed dean back onto the bed.

“cas, what you doing?” 

“I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk dean” 

Dean's face was the pure image of shock, he moaned at the touch and let cas push him further up the bed.

… the end XD haha y’all don't get the smut

**Author's Note:**

> Haha sorry not sorry


End file.
